Four Black Eyes
by Sailor Dreamer95
Summary: Sera was a quiet, unassuming Gryffindor. No one could possibly guess her secret, until it's discovered during her eighth year. What's she going to do, now that HE knows?
1. Four Black Eyes

**Hi everyone. Well, I saw the new Harry Potter movie and I hadn't read the book yet, so I didn't know Snape died. When he did die, I was so shocked that I started crying, seeing as he is my favorite character and all. Thus I decided to write this since I wanted a way for him to have survived, vague as I am with how that worked. Thus, this one-shot was born. Just an FYI, Snape may be OOC in the story; this is my first HP fic. And I am just clearing up that I switched names when referring to Snape. When I am talking about him through someone else or in a moment where he is especially emotional, I refer to him as 'Severus', anytime else I use 'Snape'. Same with Professor McGonagall and her appearances in the story. ****Sera is in the same year as Harry and co., she just started a year early because she's super powerful (Like her father).**** If you've got any questions or comments, let me know. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and everything affiliated with it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own Sera, Selene, and the plot.**

**(This has been revised and some sentences have been deleted, changed, or added to make it more understandable (or for correct grammar) I may have added a few things, so feel free to go through and re-read it. Let me know if I missed anything!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Two black eyes watched him, every time he was in their view. A young Gryffindor named Sera Salin. Black haired, black-eyed, pale as the moon's light, skinny as a twig, taller than most and dressed mostly in black. An orphan. Few believed she belonged in Gryffindor; even her Head of House had doubts. She was intelligent, quietly surpassing everyone in everything. She was quiet, hardly ever spoke, but in one class, she hid even more.

For five years that class was potions; one of her best, but with a change in teacher came her change in disposition. That year, she hid during Defense Against the Dark Arts, speaking only to answer a question spoken directly to her. The next year brought a new Headmaster, her former teacher, Severus Snape. Now she hid at all times; from everyone.

When he fled, Sera surprised everyone with her outspoken comments and her thorough plans to defend the school. And on the night that Severus Snape should have died, Sera saved him from death, hiding and protecting him, healing and caring for him, all without him knowing. She fought to protect Hogwarts when the Dark Lord and Death Eaters struck, fighting and healing those in need.

When the seventh year students returned to make up for the previous year lost, Sera returned with them. Seven years she had hid her secret, what was one more. Little did she know that her secret would be revealed and that her former existence would be completely unraveled.

ooooooooo

One Month into the first term at Hogwarts

Sera was rushing to N.E.W.T Charms when she fell, dropping her papers. She hastily gathered them, missing a small folder. Not noticing the folder, Sera rushed to class. Turning the corner when she dropped the papers was Professor Snape. Watching her leave the folder, he smirked, not bothering to tell her she had missed it.

After she left, Snape picked up the fallen folder and looked inside. There were two documents. The first was information on him, generic information from the ministry with handwritten notes, in a familiar writing, about things only people very close to him would know.

'Why does she have this, the little thief,' Thought Snape.

The other document appeared to be a type of certificate. It said:

**Severa Ellieen Snape**

**Born: October 13, 1982; 9:13am**

**Mother: Selene Lilia Snape **_**nee**_** Salin; Classification: Witch-Half-Blood (Deceased)**

**Father: Severus Tobias Snape; Classification: Wizard-Half-Blood**

**Subject's Classification: Witch–Half-Blood**

Attached to the birth certificate was a Hogwarts class picture. Severus stared at the papers, eyes blank, oblivious to the sound of approaching footsteps. It was Minerva McGonagall. Seeing him frozen, she rushed over to him, asking him 'what was wrong' repeatedly. When he didn't respond, she followed his gaze to the papers that had fallen to the ground. Her eyes widened when she read them, whipping her head around to Snape, who was staring blankly, more than likely in shock.

Both were brought back to reality by the sound of someone approaching. They looked up to see Sera coming around the corridor's corner. She stopped suddenly when she saw them and looked to the ground. She saw the birth certificate lying there for the whole world, and more importantly, Severus Snape, to see. Her normally emotionless black eyes widened in fear and she quickly turned and ran down the hall she had just come down.

After several minutes, both Snape and Professor McGonagall had gathered their wits and were searching for Sera, Snape growing angrier the longer they looked. They reached the entrance to the castle's courtyard to see Sera standing just inside the school's gates with her bag over her shoulder. She was staring out at the forest on the other side of the gate.

She was going to flee the school that had slowly over the years become her home. She had nowhere to go. The orphanage wouldn't take her back, she was sixteen and, in the eyes of the ministry, an orphan; unimportant and worthless. She was as alone as she was on the day of her mother's death, when she was just seven.

Snape and McGonagall watched as she began to walk out the school's gates. Professor McGonagall watched Snape, wanting to see if he would stop her. She wouldn't interfere; Severus needed to decide if he wanted Sera, if he wanted her to stay; there was no other way for her to be convinced.

Taking a deep breath, Snape finally spoke. "Stop!" He called out sternly.

Sera froze and slowly turned to face the approaching threats of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.

"Come to my office, Miss Salin." Snape said emotionlessly, turning back towards the castle. Professor McGonagall nodded to Sera and she slowly followed them back inside.

oooooooooo

They passed through the empty hallways towards the Headmaster's office, Snape's office. Not until all three of them were inside and the door was closed did Snape speak.

"What are these?" He asked angrily as he tossed the birth certificate and the information on him onto the desk in front of them.

Sera looked to her bag that sat next to the pensieve on the side of the room before she closed her eyes and turned back to Snape.

Opening her eyes, she spoke. "My birth certificate and some information for a research project, Sir."

"I know that it's _**a **_birth certificate." Snape sneered, leaning over the desk and into her face. "It obviously isn't yours, though. It doesn't have your name and it's obviously a fake." He raised his voice on the word 'fake.'

Before Professor McGonagall could intervene, Sera lashed out angrily, fury written on her face. She flew up and slapped him across the face.

"Fakes? You're a bloody idiot! I've hidden my identity because I didn't want you to know who I am! I haven't used my actual name since my mother's death.

My mother, your WIFE, hid me from you when she found out you were a Death Eater! She wanted to protect me and we were fine until your Death Eater friend, Bellatrix LeStrange, found us. She killed Mama when I was only seven. I was left on my own, doing everything and anything I needed to do to survive.

I had no one else, but I didn't dare go to you. For this very reason; I feared you denying me. I didn't care if you were supposedly a Death Eater, I just wanted my FATHER to care about me and to want me. But I'd seen too many of my very few friends denied by their families, the people who are supposed to love them unconditionally.

I decided to brave the world on my own, rather than disturb you! My magic was so powerful that I had to come to Hogwarts a year early so that I could safely control them and no longer be a danger to myself and others. I worked hard every summer at any job I could get to earn the money to buy the things necessary for school. I never asked you for help with anything, never let on that I suffered continuously to be able to make it here to school.

And when I got here, I suffered your verbal abuse during school EVERY year without a word of defense for myself for seven years!

I never told you, and I never planned to! I just wanted to make it through school here and make a better life for myself afterwards.

So, _SIR_, it's not a FAKE!" Sera said angrily at Snape before she dashed from the room.

Snape just stood there, shocked. Partially because that was the most he had ever heard Sera say, but mostly because of what she'd just said. Professor McGonagall just looked at Severus and shook her head before she walked out of the room, hoping to find Sera before she got too far away. Snape simply stared at the wall in shock for several minutes, finally snapping out of his daze when Minerva re-entered.

"She's on the hillside outside of the castle." She said quietly, placing a hand on Snape's shoulder. "She just wants you to accept her Severus. She lost he mother when she was seven. She's now sixteen. She's been alone for more than half of her life. She just wants you to attempt to love her.

Go and talk to her, without yelling at her or accusing her. Let her know that you'll take care of her and that she doesn't have to fear anymore.

In some ways, Severus, she's far older than sixteen, but in others, she's far younger. She's starved for care and protection. For LOVE, Severus. Try to give her that.

You're her father, she's just like you, both physically and personality-wise. Quite frankly, I'm surprised that I myself or someone else didn't notice that sooner and bring it up.

She's cold and quiet. She hides her emotions well and it takes a great deal to make her snap like Sera, or rather Severa, did.

Now go Severus! Before you lose her!" Minerva said, emphasizing the last part of her speech.

Her words finally spurred Snape into action. He rushed from the room and down the corridors, his black robes billowing behind him. He stopped when he stepped outside, onto the path to Hagrid's rebuilt hut, scanning the hillside for Sera. Spotting her sitting about halfway down the hill, and noting she was alone, he quickly made his way towards her.

As he got closer, he noticed that her face was far paler than when she left his office and that it was tear stained, although she wasn't crying right then. When he was a few yards away he heard her half-sob, half-laugh to herself:

"I've been alone for nine years, I should be stronger than this; crying at being denied by a man I barely know, never minding the fact that he's my father. I always knew this would happen if he ever found out. I was prepared for this."

When she spoke these words, more tears slipped from her eyes and she pressed her face into her hands as she sobbed.

Snape stopped a few feet away from her, attempting to leave her unaware of his presence, but she sensed him there. Sera stood and turned towards him, a mask of indifference, so similar to his own, slipping into place on her face.

Severus looked into his daughter's eyes, deep black endless tunnels like his. Deep in them he saw her fear and her hurt. He stepped towards her and, to his surprise, she didn't move. Rather, she took a step towards him, her eyes locked on his.

He realized what she was doing. She was using Legilimency, seeing how he truly felt about her, because she knew he couldn't express his feelings well. He resisted the urge to throw up his Occulumency shields, instead stepping towards her. They continued walking towards the other, without breaking eye contact. They stopped less than a foot from each other.

Sera reached up and softly touched her father's face, a smile slowly spreading across her pale face as she sensed the sincerity in his thoughts. Her black eyes glistened with tears as she pulled her hand away and wrapped her thin arms around his black-robed torso, clinging to him as if he could disappear at any moment.

Severus started at the contact, but quickly softened as he wrapped his own arms around his daughter's tiny waist. "Forgive me, forgive me." He kept repeating, murmuring it like a prayer, as tears ran down his daughter's face and landed on his black robes.

After Sera stopped crying, Snape led her back up the hill, where Professor McGonagall was standing inconspicuously behind a half-wall where she was just out of sight of the parent-daughter pair. They passed her without acknowledgement, Snape's arm secured tightly around his daughter's shoulders. McGonagall moved silently into step a few feet behind them.

They were a few halls from Snape's office when the bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. Instead of pulling away from her and becoming cold like Sera expected, he pulled her even tighter against him, as if he was afraid she'd be lost in the crowd. Sera turned her head into her father's arm, avoiding the stares of the other students who were stopping and moving out of the trio's way.

When they reached his office, Snape pressed the gargoyle's head to open the office door and led Sera inside, along with Professor McGonagall, who stayed at the edge of the office, while Snape led Sera into the adjoined sitting room.

Sera pulled away and sat on the sofa across from him. "Forgive me." Severus whispered, so quietly anyone else wouldn't have heard him.

Sera stared at him for a moment before she reached out and took his hand in hers. "It's alright." She said guiltily. "I'm sorry for slapping you, and for what I said earlier, when you commented on my birth certificate. I was upset that you'd seen it. I'd planned to hide my identity for as long as I could, forever if possible. I didn't want to trouble you with the existence of a daughter you hadn't known about." As Sera said this, she lowered her head, hiding her black eyes from her father's view, so he wouldn't see her feelings, her sadness, that were so clear in them.

Severus reached out and grasped her chin, lifting her head up so that he could see her face clearly. "You should have told me about this. I would have wanted to know about you being my daughter." He quietly reprimanded. "You obviously need someone to care for you. Though I agree with Minerva. I'm surprised that I, another teacher, or even a student didn't notice the very clear resemblance between us and bring it up."

Sera looked slightly guilty again. "I worked very hard to remain unnoticed, but some of the other Gryffindors _have_ commented that I looked a lot like you. I would normally ignore them or shoot them a glare and they always dropped the matter."

Snape sat still for several minutes, deep in thought before he took a deep breath and continued. "The only matter I believe we have left to deal with right now is your name. Do you wish to continue using 'Sera Salin' or your birth name?" He asked with his eyes locked on hers.

Sera half-smiled at him before her eyes flicked to the floor as she answered. "I've actually only gone by 'Sera Salin' here at Hogwarts. Everywhere else I'm 'Severa Snape', but most people use 'Sera" instead of 'Severa', as a nickname." Sera's eyes flicked back up to her father's, looking for a reaction, but getting none. Her eyes closed and she let out a soft sigh before she finally asked.

"I would like to go by 'Severa Snape' on the class lists only. I want to still be called 'Sera.' Will this work for you?"

Snape nodded once, his eyes going cold and telling her that he would change the class lists immedently, and stood, moving back out into his office, where Professor McGonagall still stood, waiting for Sera, who entered shortly after her father.

"You're dismissed." He said to Sera, a bit harshly. "Return to your dormitory with Professor McGonagall."

Sera's eyes fell to the floor and she nodded, following McGonagall to the door before stopping. She turned back to her father and said quietly, "I chose to keep 'Sera' because it is the nickname Mama gave me as a little girl because 'Severa' was too hard for a three-year old to say. I hope you understand that. It's not that I don't want your name, I simply want to keep one of the last things I have left from my mother."

When he didn't answer, Sera sighed and turned back to the door.

"I love you Papa." She said as she walked out of the room.

Severus stared at the door she had just left through, feeling elated and saddened at the same time.

'She's so grown up, she doesn't need me.' He thought, lowering his head into his hands.

ooooooooooo

At dinner that night, all eyes seemed to be on Sera, as the news of seeing her and Snape together had spread like wildfire. Sera just stared at her dinner, barely eating anything and saying nothing, even as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins kept prodding for answers. When everyone was dismissed from the dining hall, Sera glanced up at the staff table, to her father, as she stood to leave. Snape simply nodded for her to approach.

Sera waited until nearly all the students had departed from the hall before she began to approach the staff table. As she approached, Professor McGonagall subtly smiled at her, while the other teachers just ignored her presence. When she was standing a few feet away, Snape stood up from the table, drawing everyone's attention.

"I've asked you all to remain here to hear some important information. I have very recently learned that I have a daughter who has been in hiding since her birth sixteen years ago. While she has long since been attending Hogwarts, I would like to present her to you all as my daughter." Snape said; a hint of pride in his monotone voice. Nodding to Sera, he continued. "My daughter, Severa Ellieen Snape."

Sera let a small smile spread across her face at the unexpected acknowledgement from her father as she bowed her head. The teachers and staff, other than Snape and McGonagall, stared at her with wide-eyed amazement. Sera stood perfectly still, making eye contact with everyone at the table.

Finally, Professor Sprout spoke with a bit of laughter in her voice. "I had thought the two of you looked very similar when I had her in first year herbology, but since she was using a different surname and you hadn't said anything about having a child, I had thought it a coincidence." Many teachers murmured affirmatives to Spout's comment.

Sera still stood in front of everyone, hoping to be allowed to leave soon and without being asked any questions. Snape looked at her and simply jerked his head to a side door and the two discreetly slipped out of the room. She followed him to his office and back into the chambers attached to it. Once inside, Snape pointed to a doorway.

"Those will be your rooms for at least during holidays other than the summer holiday. You may use them whenever you choose to. You may still stay in Gryffindor tower if you would like to." He said gruffly.

Sera simply smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered

Severus wrapped an arm around her and led her to the door to her new room. Sera pulled away only long enough to open the door. Inside was deep purple walls and plush black carpet. Next to the room's one window was a large four poster mahogany bed with purple and black bedding. There was a mahogany dresser, armoire, desk, and a ceiling high bookcase filled with books. Under the window was the only familiar thing in the room; her trunk.

Sera unlatched her arms from her father's waist and looked around the room that was nearly as large as her entire dorm in Gryffindor Tower before she spun back to her father. "I love it! It's magnificent; perfection! Thank you so much!" Sera cried happily, acting as if she were a first year again.

Severus was secretly pleased that she loved the room, but a part of him was sad, knowing that for a good part of her life she had been denied the simple pleasure of her own room. When he looked down at Sera, he noticed that she looked confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried that something was wrong.

Sera banished the confusion from her face. "It's nothing." She said quickly, but after a stern look from her father, she continued. "I was simply wondering how you knew I liked purple and black."

"Minerva mentioned that your things were normally those colors, so I assumed you would like them." He replied in an emotionless voice. Sera just smiled before rising up on his toes and kissing his cheek.

ooooooooo

**One year and seven months later**

Everyone had been quite shaken when the news about Sera had come out to the public, but after a few weeks everything went back to normal, except for the few head turns when she was addressed in class as 'Miss Snape'. Severus and Sera instantly connected, learning that they had a lot in common. He quickly became extremely protective of her, warning against anything that could harm her. She graduated with honors at the end of the year and spent that summer at Spinner's End with him. She lived at Hogwarts the next year as a guest, learning advanced spells, charms, and potions because she had graduated a year early and was unable to leave for a wizarding college or get a job until she turned seventeen.

ooooooooo

**At the year's graduation feast**

"Sera, will you _please_ finally tell me what you've decided on for a career?" Severus said irritably. Sera had refused to tell him what career path she had chosen.

All the staff turned to look at Sera, obviously interested in her answer. Sera just looked at her father, smiled, and laughed. "I'm not sure you'll be pleased, Papa." She said. After a glare, which she just rolled her eyes at, she turned serious. "_All right_, I've guess I've kept you in suspense long enough." She paused for dramatic effect, _and_ to irritate her father even more. "I decided on teaching." She said confidently.

Many of the teachers clapped, saying "That's wonderful!" Professor McGonagall patted Snape on the back. "I guess it's true what muggles say, _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree_, hm Severus?" She laughed.

Snape just stared at his daughter, his heart warming slightly when she answered Professor Flitwick's question of what she would teach. She had answered 'Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, just like Papa.'

Professor McGonagall had laughed again and patted Sera's arm. "I'm sure you'll be as excellent a teacher as your father, my dear."

After the conversation had died down, Sera placed a hand on her father's arm before rising from the table and leaving out the side door. Severus quickly followed her outside the hall and out to the hillside where he had first accepted her as his daughter and where she had forgiven him for not being around for her.

When they stopped walking, she turned to him. "Are you angry at me for my choice, Papa?" She asked nervously, assuming that he was, since he hadn't spoken to her since she had announced her intentions.

He was quick to answer. "Far from it. I'm thrilled that you wish to follow in my footsteps. You'll teach other young witches and wizards and be far safer than if you were and auror or something similar. I was just surprised, I hadn't expected you'd wish to teach. You're too much like me, and I used to despise teaching."

He wrapped his arm around her slight frame. "I'm very proud of you, my Sera. And always remember that I love you, even if I don't always act like it."

Sera smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Papa. Always have, always will."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end, maybe. If anyone wants me to add more, add an outtake of a scene that occurred during the time-skip, or wants to give an idea for one, let me know. And if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I apologize if Snape or any character is OOC, this is my first Harry Potter fic. Thanks for reading and please review. I want to get better, and the only way I can is for you to tell me what I've done wrong. Just please don't flame me, this took me days to write and is by far the longest I've written. So REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Outtake:First Fight and First Christmas

**Hi everyone, I'm back with an out-take! I still am obsessed with Severus Snape, so I'm continuing my story with out-takes of what happened during the year and seven months I skipped over in Four Black Eyes. I don't know how many out-takes I'll do and I make no guarantee that I'll update on a regular basis, especially with school starting again in a few weeks. Hope you like it and let me know if you've got any ideas of an out-take. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and everything affiliated with it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own any OCs that appear and the plot.**

* * *

><p>This out-take took place during Sera's <em>eighth<em> year at Hogwarts. There is an overview of things that happened and the actual story takes place about two months after Four Black Eyes. This shows Sera and Snape's first father-daughter fight and their first Christmas together.

_To Sera, the last two months had flown by in a blur. The first few weeks had been somewhat hard, with the news of Sera's parentage released to the public, the student body suddenly cautious of her, trying to connect with her father, and the cauldron-full of schoolwork. She had been stared at whenever she left Hogwarts (and a good amount of the time inside of the school). Students spoke to her even less than they had before her identity had been known. Severus called for her after supper four times a week to talk to her, so that they could learn about each other (and many weeks Sera visited him more than just those four times), and many nights she needed to stay up past midnight to finish her schoolwork (only going to bed when Severus came in and took away her schoolbooks and turned out the lights.) But by the time November came, students were talking to her again and the workload had shrunk enough that Sera didn't feel overwhelmed. Severus and Sera were somewhat close, occasionally arguing, but Severus was becoming fiercely protective of her. Now, with Christmas approaching, Severus has questions he wants answered, questions that will lead to their first big fight._

oooooooooooooo

"Sera, can I ask you a question?" Severus asked on Christmas Eve as they sat in front of the fireplace in their chambers.

Sera picked up a fallen ornament. "Sure, Papa." She said.

Severus took a deep breath before he broached the forbidden subject. "What caused Selene's death and what did you do after she died?" He asked.

Sera set the ornament down on the mantle, pointedly facing away from him.

"Sera?" He asked when she didn't respond.

Slowly, Sera turned to face him, her face blank. "It doesn't matter." She whispered in an empty voice.

Severus rose from the sofa and stood next to her. It matters to me Sera. I'd like you to tell me what happened." He said firmly, obviously an order, not a request.

Sera looked up at him pleadingly. "It's not the best time to talk of it." She said quietly, looking resigned.

When his scrutinizing gaze didn't falter, she sighed. "Fine," Sera said. "Sit down before I start."

Once he had retaken his seat, Sera began.

oooooooooooooo

"It was December 21st, the Winter Solstice, the longest night. We lived in a small town called New Haven, in a little two story house with lots of land behind it, with fields and walled gardens. Mama and I were decorating our Christmas tree when Mama noticed something. When I asked her, she told me she sensed dark magic. She was really worried, far more than I had ever seen her. We kept decorating for a while, with Mama looking out the windows every few minutes.

All of a sudden, Mama grabbed my arm and we ran out the back door. When I looked back, I saw flames on the roof of our house and heard laughter from the front courtyard. We ran across the field to where the rows of walled gardens started. Then Mama stopped and placed her necklace around my neck. It had a powerful protection charm cast on it and was a family heirloom. Then she gave me an old rusted brass key and told me to go to the locked garden in the last row. That garden had been supposedly locked for over a hundred years and had a thick wall of ivy grown over the door and the key was supposed to have been lost. She kissed my forehead, told me she loved me, and ran back towards the house.

I ran after her, hiding when I saw people in black cloaks; Death Eaters. They attacked her and she fought them off. I wanted to help fight, but I was so young and had absolutely no control over my magic and would've just been a burden for her to protect. Even without my help, Mama took them all down, except for one. Bellatrix LeStrange. Mama was weak from fighting, she didn't stand a chance. Bellatrix cast the Avada Kedavra and Mama couldn't shield against it. After she fell, I ran back to the locked garden. It was walled on three sides and on one side there was another door. That door led to a passage to the nearby town.

When the Ministry learned what happened, I was placed in a London orphanage. I hated it there; everyone was cruel to me for being different."

Sera stopped as tears ran down her face from reliving the moment she lost her mother, while Severus sat there, staring straight ahead with no emotion.

Sera snapped. "React!" She screamed "Don't you care? She was your wife! Didn't you love her?"

Snape still didn't react.

"Or was it just a cover?" Sera asked bitterly.

That got Snape's attention.

"How dare you question my love for her! She was my world! I lost everything I loved when Selene disappeared! How dare you, who didn't try to fight, who didn't try to protect her, question my love for her! You don't even know me!" He shouted, completely enraged.

Sera looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "Fine!" She shouted back at him. "I won't bother you ever again! Have a Merry Christmas _Professor_. I'll see you when classes start!" Sera slammed the door before she ran to the Gryffindor common room.

oooooooooooooo

It was seven in the morning on Christmas Day when Sera awoke, on the sofa of the Gryffindor common room. She looked to the door, whose opening had awoken her. In the doorway stood Professor Minerva McGonagall, who had just awoken and had come to wake the few students who had remained during the holiday. Seeing Sera, she stopped.

"What are you doing here, my dear? Shouldn't you be with your father, celebrating the holiday?" She asked.

Thoughts of her father and his words from the previous night brought the tears she had banished flooding back.

Seeing her tears, Minerva realized something was wrong. "What's wrong?" She asked, leading Sera inside her chambers where they wouldn't be overheard.

As soon as the door closed, Sera told her everything that had happened the previous night, crying as she spoke; from her father asking her to tell him what happened nine years ago to when she stormed out of their rooms at ten at night.

While Sera was crying, a knock came at Minerva's door. Casting a silencing spell, Minerva answered it, careful to keep Sera out of sight. It was Snape. Minerva stepped out of her rooms and pulled the door closed before Snape could see Sera.

"What do you need Headmaster?" She asked, careful to keep her anger at him for his treatment of his daughter from her voice.

"Sera had disappeared. She was not in her room or in her dorm. No one has seen her." He answered coldly.

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "Did something happen between the two of you Severus? Perhaps a fight, and on Christmas Eve too." She replied sarcastically.

Snape's eyes narrowed, instantly realizing that she knew what had happened between him and Sera. "Where is she Minerva?" He demanded.

"Hiding from you. You hurt her deeply. Her mother's death is obviously a very hard subject for her and for you to act like you didn't care when it was _your wife_ who died. She has every right to be upset!" Minerva snapped at him.

"Tell me where she is, Minerva, or so help me you'll be out of a job!" Severus shouted, finally snapping himself.

Before she could answer, the door opened and Sera walked out, impossibly pale and with blood-shot eyes, still dressed in the clothes from the previous day. She glared at him, utter despair in her eyes. Pushing past him, she exited the tower and, with a glare that could shake even the greatest soul to its core, Severus took off after her.

oooooooooooooo

After two hours of looking for Sera, Severus was getting extremely frustrated when an _eighth_ year Ravenclaw named Adiria Craven came up to him. She looked both frustrated and worried.

"Professor Snape," She asked. "Are you looking for Sera?"

He jerked a nod.

"I know where she is. She charmed the door to the Room of Requirement to take her to the gardens that are on the land her home used to be on."

"How do you know about that?" He asked angrily.

"About what, her charming the door, or about where her home used to be?" Adiria asked.

"Both." He snarled.

"We're friends. She told me about the charm in our third year. As for knowing about her home, Sera and I lived in the same village, were orphaned by the same Death Eater attack, and were sent to the same orphanage in London. I used to go to her house and we played in the walled gardens." She said, seeming completely oblivious to the harsh aura around Snape.

Severus spun on his heel and started walking off to the Room of Requirement when he heard Adiria call out to him.

"Wait!" She hollered. "You don't know the charm she cast. You won't be able to find her. I know the charm and she trusts me. Let me help you."

With a jerk of his head, he gestured for her to follow. When they reached the doorway to the Room of Requirement, Adiria stepped in front of Snape, pointed her wand at the door, and said 'Adeos.' The doorway glowed and shrunk until it was slightly taller than Snape. Adiria pulled a key from her pocket and placed it in the lock. With a little pressure, it turned and unlocked the door. Adiria threw herself against the door in an attempt to open it. After three tries and help from Snape, the door was opened.

Stepping through, Severus found himself surrounded by roses, irises, lilies, and every type of flower in existence. The garden was huge, stretching as far as he could see. Adiria started walking down the cobbled path and gestured for Snape to follow her.

" I thought Sera said this garden hadn't been opened in over a century." Severus mused to himself.

"It hasn't." Said Adiria airily.

"Then how do you know where you're going?" Snape said, quite irritated.

"I know Sera's aura. I'm following the trail of it to her." Adiria said. "By the way, your aura is quite gloomy and angry, you might want to think happy thoughts or you'll scare people away."

Snape just rolled his eyes and promptly ignored her. Soon they came to a old wooden swing where two shoes rested on the seat. Adiria looked at them and continued to walk down the path.

She stopped in front of a rose archway. "Through here is the grave of Sera's mother. She's in there, visiting the grave. I'll wait here. I'm guessing you have some important things to deal with." She whispered to him, staying as quiet as possible so that Sera wouldn't hear them.

Severus simply nodded and walked through the archway.

At the end of the cobbled path was a large gravestone. An angel carved from white marble. On it was carved:

_**Selene Lilia Snape, Beloved Daughter, Wife, and Mother. June 21, 1960 - December 21,1989; May she find peace above knowing that she is in the hearts of those she loved**_**.**

Sitting at the base was Sera, eyes closed and tears running down her face. Severus felt his heart ache for his daughter, hating himself for his words from the night before. They should be back at Hogwarts, celebrating Christmas, not in a garden, visiting a grave and being upset with the other.

He silently walk up behind her and knelt down, wrapping his arms around her. She gasped and turned, nearly smacking him in the face. When Sera saw him, she tried to pull away, but his strong arms didn't budge.

"Let me go!" She cried. "You didn't care about me or Mama yesterday and I doubt that's changed. Let me go! Leave!"

"No, Severa." He said firmly, using her full name to get her attention. "I made a mistake last night and I'm not leaving until I correct it. I didn't mean to come across as uncaring or insensitive. I was just trying to process what you had said and trying not to let my emotions show how upset Selene's death made me feel. Your words about me not loving her and about your mother just being a cover was a low blow. I loved her with all my heart. She was my only true love. Forgive me for hurting you my Sera, please." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry for my words. I was upset and your countenance was so cold, it seemed like you didn't care and I was already upset. I lost it and your words just twisted the knife in deeper. Forgive me for what I said, Papa." Sera begged.

Severus touched Sera's face. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me. We both made mistakes in anger and sorrow that we would not have normally made. I love you my Sera and I loved Selene. Never doubt my love."

Sera nodded, wiped the tears from her eyes, and kissed Severus on the cheek. "I love you Papa." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too. We best go before Miss Craven becomes too bored with waiting." He said, a slight smile on his face.

Sera's eyes widened. "You brought Adiria? How did you know we were friends?" She asked.

Severus' smile widened slightly. "Miss Craven found me. It appears she knew that I needed to find you." He said quietly.

Sera smiled, a hint of sadness in it. "Adiria's always has watched over me. She's been like a sister ever since I was a child."

Severus pulled Sera to her feet, which were bare, and the two walked back to Adiria. As Sera hugged her friend, Severus turned back to Selene's grave and when he turned back, a single white rose rested against the white marble of the tombstone.

oooooooooooooo

**Back at Hogwarts**

The trio had returned to Hogwarts just in time for the Christmas feast. After the feast Adiria departed their company to talk to another Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood.

Back in their chambers, Severus and Sera opened their gifts. Sera received a new deep violet cloak with black trim, a violet and black gown for the next school dance, black heeled snow boots, a bracelet with different colored rose charms, all from her father, painting supplies from Adiria, and candy from other students.

Severus received some spell books and potion books from other staff members, candy from some students, and from Sera, he received a vial with a serpent curled around it, filled with a powerful healing potion she had brewed and a black picture frame with white vines etched into it with a picture of the two of them from the Halloween ball.

Sera hugged her father before she headed up the stairs for bed. She turned before she entered her room.

"Best Christmas ever, Papa. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this out-take. Sorry for any OOCness, I tried my best to keep them in character. Let me know if you have any ideas for an out-take. Thanks for reading and REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Outtake:The Halloween Ball

**Hi everyone! I'm back! This took me forever to write, but I want to thank my friend, KittyKatNadine, for the idea for this fic. I loved the idea and got **_**slightly **_**carried away with the fluff. Also, I've got a poll up for a new name for this fic, so feel free to submit any ideas. Also, I've got some links on my profile to the pictures of the dress Sera wears in this chapter **_**and **_**I found some pictures that look like what I think Sera would look like. There's four or five pics, so check them out if you get the chance. Enjoy the chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K Rowling. Though I wish I owned Snape. :(**

* * *

><p>Sera stood in front of the gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Biting her lip, she looked around. Coming up the hall was a tall, lanky boy of seventeen. He had brown-black hair, ice blue eyes, and a handsome face. Sera smiled sweetly at him as he kissed her hand.<p>

"Good afternoon, Vincent." Sera said coyly, giving him a hug. "Ready to meet my father?" She asked, acting as if this was a business deal that occurred every day.

"Are you sure he won't Avada Kedavra me as soon as we walk in?" Vincent asked worriedly, a hint of fear in his husky voice.

"Of course he won't!" Sera said exasperatedly. "Why is everyone so scared of him? The cruel, harsh attitude is just a mask. He's a loving, caring person who's been hurt a lot."

When Vincent didn't look convinced, Sera rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you're gonna be like that, I'll stand in front of you when we go in. I have faith that he won't hurt me."

Vincent instantly looked relieved. Rolling her eyes again, Sera whispered the password, 'Selene', to the gargoyle, unheard by Vincent. It slid out of their way and Sera and Vincent stepped onto the moving staircase up to Headmaster Snape's office.

oooooooooooo

When they reached the door, Sera knocked twice and waited until a harsh 'Enter' replied. She pushed the door open and the two slipped quietly into the room. Snape was sitting behind his desk, doing paperwork. He looked up at their entrance, raising his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes as he saw Vincent enter with his daughter.

"Good Afternoon, Papa. May we talk to you in the other room?" Sera asked sweetly, subtly attempting to keep her father calm.

Snape stood and walked into the adjoined sitting room, with Sera and Vincent following behind him. Snape sat in a large black armchair, while Sera and Vincent sat on the black sofa across from him.

"Papa," Sera began in a quiet voice. "I'm sure you remember Vincent. He's an _eighth_ year Gryffindor." Snape's eyes narrowed at the mention of his least favorite house. "I wanted you to meet him because we plan on going to the Halloween Ball tonight, if it meets with your approval."

Sera kept her eyes locked on her father's while she spoke, ready to move if he became angered. Severus' eyes moved from Sera's to Vincent's, an icy glare directed solely at the _eighth year_ student. She gestured for Vincent to return to the office, so that she could speak to her father alone.

After he left, Sera stood and walked over to her father, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Papa, please don't be angry." She whispered.

Severus placed a hand on his daughter's arm. "Do you like him?" He asked quietly, knowing he had no right to deny Sera this, not after what happened to Selene because he wasn't there to protect her.

Sera smiled lightly and answered. "Of course, Papa. Would I have brought him to meet you and risk your disapproval if I did not? I was worried you'd be upset, but I thought it better I tell you, than for you to find out tonight at the ball and risk truly angering you."

Severus stood up and wrapped his arms around Sera, enveloping her in his black robes. "Forgive me for making you feel as though you couldn't come to me about this. I'll admit that I've been dreading the day you would bring a boy to meet me since the day I learned you were my daughter, but that doesn't mean that I would be angered by you doing so. If he makes you happy, than I won't stand in your way."

Severus tightened his arms around her. "I love you, my daughter, more than life itself." Severus whispered, holding her as if she too would disappear, as her mother had.

After a few minutes, he released her. He nodded to her to summon Vincent back into the room. With a "Don't threaten him to badly, Papa. I need my date." Sera left the room, sending Vincent in her place.

"Sit down!" Snape ordered harshly. Vincent immedently obeyed.

"First off, you are to treat my daughter with respect. Rest assured, if you don't, I **will **know and I will make sure you are punished, severely. Second, should you hurt her…" Snape paused and moved to a cabinet on the side of the room. He opened it and pulled out a clear vial with a blue tinted liquid. "I won't hesitate to use this. Do you know what it is?"

Vincent studied the vial in Snape's hand and gulped, recognizing the poison. "Avimitia." Vincent stated. "It makes you feel as though your body is on fire as you slowly and agonizingly die over a forty-eight hour period. The antidote can only be made from the ingredients used to make it, making it virtually impossible for someone to cure themselves."

Snape nodded once, jerking his head. "Apparently you're one of the few Gryffindors to pay attention in my class. That may keep you out of my distaste for now. Now, what do you plan to do after you finish school this year?" Snape asked, the interview obviously beginning.

"A researcher, Sir. On potions and their ingredients. I'm one of two Gryffindors in your N.E.W.T Potions class." Vincent answered immedently, as if he had this career path chosen for quite some time.

Snape simply nodded. A quiet knock drew both men's attention to the doorway. Standing in to the doorway was Sera, who looked slightly timid, worried she'd interrupted something important. A harsh gesture to enter from her father seemed to confirm her fear as she slowly entered, careful to stay out of their way.

Snape returned his attention to Vincent. "I trust you have clearly understood everything spoken tonight, as I have no wish to ever repeat it to you. Is that clear?" Snape asked in a business-like tone. Vincent silently nodded. "Good." Snape smirked. "You are dismissed."

Vincent stood quickly, bowed slightly to Severus and Sera, and left the room. Sera, thinking her father didn't desire her presence at the moment, moved towards her room. As she moved, Severus stood and moved towards her side. Sera turned to him, nervousness in her features. Severus placed an arm around her shoulders and led her towards her bedroom.

Once they were inside the room and Sera was sitting on her bed, he spoke. "I will allow you to go to the ball with him as your escort." He said, sneering at the word 'escort.' "But should he disrespect or hurt you, you are to come straight to me. I shall know if you don't and there will be consequences."

Sera nodded, a small smile on her lips. Severus moved to leave and Sera stood and touched his arm to stop him.

"Thank you, Papa." She whispered. "I know how hard this must have been for you and I promise to earn the trust you have in me. And please remember, no matter whom I am with, should I marry someday or not, I will love you and you will always be my papa."

Severus placed a calloused hand on her cheek. "Though," Sera smirked. "Should this relationship not work out, I'll likely have to find someone outside of Hogwarts. Most the boys here are too afraid of the idea of having you for a father-in-law to pursue me." Sera laughed and walked around her father to the door. "Oh, and excellent choice in choosing to threaten Vincent with Avimitia. I believe he was truly terrified." She laughed again and left the room to prepare for the ball, leaving her father standing there, wondering how he'd forgotten to use the eavesdropping spell.

oooooooooooooo

**That Evening**

Severus sat at the staff table which overlooked the dance floor, food tables, and entrance. He watched the entry staircase, watching the students enter. Minerva McGonagall sat down next to him, temporarily drawing his attention.

"She'll be fine Severus, and if he does somehow hurt her, you'll be there to comfort her and, I'm sure, find some way to make the boy's life here immeasurably miserable. Ah! There they are!" Minerva exclaimed.

Severus' eyes flew back to the entrance to see Sera and Vincent enter. Sera looked radiant in her black ball gown with violet flowers stitched onto it and her black hair falling down her back in slight waves. Vincent looked very handsome in his black tux and all eyes in the room were on the two. Severus' eyes narrowed at the couple who walked onto the dance floor.

The night pasted slowly for Severus as he watched his daughter dance with her date, and with other boys, including his least favorite student, Harry Potter. Minerva had to literally restrain him from marching up to the two and throwing Potter across the Great Hall. Sera shot him an apologetic look, knowing he was upset, but she hadn't been able to find an excuse to deny Harry the dance. Around ten that night, Sera left Vincent at the side of the dance floor and slipped up to the staff table. Giving a small bow to the other professors, Sera turned to her father.

"Dance with me, Papa?" Sera asked, holding out her hand.

Severus just stared at her hand, looking as if he hadn't comprehended what she'd said. After a few moments of his uncomprehending stare, Sera's face fell slightly before she placed her emotionless mask back on and lowered her hand. Lowering her head slightly, she turned to leave the table when her father finally stood. Sera turned back as soon as she heard the sound of his chair scraping the floor. Severus walked around the table, stopping in front of her. Sera reached her hand out again, looking hopeful. Severus took her hand and led her down the stairs, away from the staff table and towards the dance floor.

The song, "I Loved Her First," started playing as he wrapped an arm around Sera's thin waist. The castle ceiling was letting in the light of the full hunter's moon shine down on the dance floor. He twirled her around as the song played.

_But I loved her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart _

_Will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed,_

_When she first smiled at me,_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep._

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday,_

_But it's still hard to give her away._

_I loved her first._

A very small smile appeared on Severus' face. Neither of them noticed that everyone else had moved to the side of the dance floor, not wanting to get in the way of the touching scene.

All too soon, the song ended. Severus and Sera pulled apart, Sera smiling widely. Vincent stepped forward slightly and, with a quick kiss on Severus' cheek, she returned to him. Severus simply nodded and walked back up to the staff table. Once he sat down, Minerva turned and smiled at him, wisely choosing not to speak. After their dance, the night flew by in a blur, seeming as if hardly anytime had past when the students departed for their common rooms, Sera among them.

oooooooooooooo

**The Next Morning**

Severus woke the next morning, still thinking of the ball. He dressed and went to his office to look over some paper work that needed to be approved. Sitting down in his chair, he reached for the small stack of papers. Pulling them towards him, he froze when he saw what was sitting on top of them. It was a picture from the ball of him and Sera dancing. Sera's elegance and Severus' small smile were permanently captured in the photo. Turning it over, he saw an elegant, scratchy writing so like his own.

_Vincent took this picture while we danced. I thought you might want a copy. I have one sitting right in front of me as I write. I love you Papa and thank you for dancing with me. _

-_Sera_

Severus smiled slightly as he conjured a simple black frame and slipped the picture into it. He set it on his desk, in plain view of anyone who walked in, the memory of the first time he and his daughter danced.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If anyone is good at drawing and wants to draw a picture of Severus and Sera dancing, let me know. If you've got any ideas for a future oneshot, let me know, as I always try to accommodate requests. The song is called "I Loved Her First" by Heartland. Here are the lyrics.<strong>

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_  
><em>Lost in the moment and each other's face<em>  
><em>So much in love, you're alone in this place<em>  
><em>Like there's nobody else in the world<em>

_I was enough for her not long ago_  
><em>I was her number one, she told me so<em>  
><em>And she still means the world to me, just so you know<em>  
><em>So be careful when you hold my girl<em>

_Time changes everything, life must go on_  
><em>And I'm not gonna stand in your way<em>

_But I loved her first, I held her first_  
><em>And a place in my heart will always be hers<em>  
><em>From the first breath she breathed<em>  
><em>When she first smiled at me<em>  
><em>I knew the love of a father runs deep<em>

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
><em>But it's still hard to give her away<em>  
><em>I loved her first<em>

_How could that beautiful woman with you_  
><em>Be the same freckle face kid that I knew<em>  
><em>The one that I read all those fairytales to<em>  
><em>And tucked into bed all those nights<em>

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_  
><em>It was only a matter of time<em>

_I loved her first, I held her first_  
><em>And a place in my heart will always be hers<em>  
><em>From the first breath she breathed<em>  
><em>When she first smiled at me<em>  
><em>I knew the love of a father runs deep<em>

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
><em>But it's still hard to give her away<em>  
><em>I loved her first<em>

_From the first breath she breathed_  
><em>When she first smiled at me<em>  
><em>I knew the love of a father runs deep<em>

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_  
><em>When a miracle smiles up at you<em>  
><em>I loved her first<em>

**It's a beautiful song, perfect for father-daughter dances, especially at weddings. Give it a listen to**. **Well, I think that's it. See you in the next chapter. I don't know when it'll be up, seeing as I still need to write it, so send ideas. PM me or leave it in a review. I really want to know how I'm doing, especially for this chapter. Thanks for reading and as always, REVIEW!**


End file.
